


Cumsock

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Katie Bell and Harry are dating for six months. After a bj she tells him why she's so good at it. That inadvertently leads to some other revelations and changes down the road.Eight years after Voldemort's demise.No graphic sex scenes as of yet.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Katie pecked him on the lips and cuddled up to him on the couch.

"Incredible as always," said Harry.

"Sitting on your face was also not so bad. But thanks. That's what lots of practice gives."

"Slutty witch."

"Yep. Was giving blowjobs in Hogwarts since my second year..."

"What?!" Harry pulled away from her to look at her in astonishment.

Katie bit her lip, berating herself for the slip-up. "Well... The cat is out of the bag, so I might as well tell..."

"It wasn't a joke?"

She shook her head. "Oliver Wood. Him I was giving head for a few years."

"From your second year?!"

"Middle of it... I know how it sounds but -"

"Did he make you do it?"

Katie snorted. "Made me? Don't you know me? I made HIM."

"Ehm... How one makes THAT?"

"I caught him and... I don't even remember her name now. Anyway, he was getting head from some witch as I stumbled upon them. I blackmailed him into letting me do the same."

"Blackmailed him?!"

"Merlin, I had a nerve back then... That's also how I ended up on the Quidditch team. Not that I didn't deserve the spot on my merits of course, but Oliver didn't even want to allow me to try-outs! The gall! I think because of that I didn't feel overly guilty about the blackmail part. Anyway, regarding blowjobs, after some pestering he agreed if we did it not in the castle, so after some Quidditch practices I had blowjob-practices up until he graduated. I also wanted for him to have sex with me. But he refused. When I pressured him some more he -"

"How come you weren't in Slytherin?!"

Katie grinned. "It was more daring and stupid than conniving I'd say. Anyway, he refused and then after some nagging he made promise to do it after I start my fifth year. I was so excited for him to say that, that I immediately agreed - this was in the end of my third year I think." Harry snorted. "Yes. Very funny. Oliver also made fun of me for that. It took several weeks before I finally realized that he was going to graduate during my fourth year. Merlin, how angry I was that he tricked me."

"So you did it only after Quidditch?"

"More or less. No matter what he refused to let me blow him in Hogwarts itself for some reason. Once though I talked him into doing it in the forest. I thought of it as an exciting idea, he not so much, but I prevailed. We flown on brooms to some clearing and did the deed. Even though we were right in the open chances of somebody stumbling upon us were miniscule, but still, Oliver was nervous that somebody might see us and never agreed to repeat that and I never insist."

Harry just stared at her. "Did he... You know, the other way around?"

"Huh?"

"Did he went down on you too?"

"Ah... No. Not even once. I had trouble letting somebody dive face-first between my legs even after I graduated from Hogwarts. Not that he proposed. There was nothing beyond blowjobs."

"I... I don't even know what to say."

"I realize now how fucked-up this was. To be honest I realized it while being still in Hogwarts. Me looking at the second-third year students from above made me shudder. I was always feeling like I was all grown-up and shit. Although it's supposed to be different for boys and girls that age, or so I heard."

"If I had someone try the same with me, I would've just straight said to go and tattle about the blowjob. Big deal."

"Ah... That's where you're wrong..."

"Believe me I would've -"

"Nope," she said smirking. "I simplified it - I, of course, didn't go straight for the kill and asked him to let me blow him. Otherwise, I suspect, he would've said to bugger off just as you think you would've done. First of all - he was more worried about that witch than himself. But the first thing I asked was reasonable - allowing me to try-outs for Quidditch. The first sexual, if you might call it that, thing I asked was to watch him taking a shower, then I asked to watch him wank a few times, then a handjob or two. And only after all that I made him agree to let me suck him off. At that point there was a lot of things trailing behind him and not just him being caught getting some head."

"You do realize that the whole thing is fucked-up?"

"Of course I do now. I just said it in these same words."

"It's even kinda rapy... You MADE him. You said it yourself like that."

"Yeah... I'm not exactly proud of that, alright? But back then I was a stupid brat who got her hands on porn way too early and was unhealthy fascinated by it. Some books on sex weren't overly good, or maybe I've read them wrong. But the first thought I got when I noticed that I started to get pubes was that it was the moment when I positively HAD to find somebody to have sex with. Well, not sex-sex. I was fascinated by blowjobs in particular, so I wanted it first. In porn they were always portrayed so darn sexy. It was and is still a huge turn on for me, you know that. And then when an opportunity presented itself, I grabbed it. I know this doesn't justify my behavior, but if Oliver wasn't such misogynist back then, it wouldn't have happened."

"Oliver? A misogynist?"

Katie snorted. "What else would you call it?"

"Ehm... Post hoc rationalization on your part? It was you who made him let you blow him. I understand that he was 3 years older, but -"

"No-no-no... And he's 2.5 years older than me. Although it looked weird because I was a midget and he way too big. But that's beside my point. I've said that he didn't want to let me to try-outs for the team. When I tried to apply he said something like: little girls such as I had no chance and he wasn't going to spend time indulging me and my delusions about my abilities. Guess in the end he had to make time to indulge me in other ways. I didn't have a broom of my own to show him how I can fly, so even to get my hands on one, he as a captain had to give it to me - he hadn't. So after that rejection without even giving me a damn chance, I started stalking him and pestering him to let me at least to try. He stubbornly didn't budge. Now I see that I had to go to McGonagall and she would've straightened him out real quick, but I haven't thought of that. And so I stalked him around to nag and annoy him. That is how I stumbled upon him with his pants down and a kneeling witch before him. She quickly ran away and he tried to order me not to say a word about what I saw - that was the last time he tried to show any authority over me and I quickly dispelled his delusions. 10 minutes later he gave me a broom and watched me fly as on a preliminary try-outs."

"I always knew you as a cheerful and innocent girl and you -"

"And I cheerfully let Oliver blow his rocks in my not so innocent mouth. More or less everything I learned about giving head was honed on him. Oliver's cock is bigger than yours. And he made me swallow him whole. No, more like I made him make me swallow him whole. Not right away of course, it took a lot of time in fact, but still."

"How bigger?"

"Insecure?" she said grinning.

"Mmm... Dunno. Maybe? But more like curious."

"I don't remember exactly, but I think it was bigger by about this much" - she showed him with her thumb and forefinger -"by his graduation."

"That's... A lot. For a cock that is."

"You telling me? I had it all past my lips. But Oliver did good. Fucked my gagging right out of me."

"It's... It's a makes me a bit queasy to say this after learning how you learned this, but you deep-throat so darn well."

"All thanks to our former captain. Oh, I remembered it wrong! Before asking to watch him wank, first I asked him to Disillusion me and let me watch him getting a blowjob from that witch. I don't even know whether she was his girlfriend or what. But he was too afraid that she might catch me - Disillusions aren't perfect after all, so I talked him into letting me just watch him wanking instead... No... First was showering and then wanking. Anyway, that required no extra witnesses. For him it seemed like a better deal, so he agreed. That was the third of fourth time I leveraged him for something and he like a simpleton didn't think that it wasn't going to stop there."

"Don't tell me that the Sorting Hat didn't consider Slytherin for you."

Katie sighed. "Well, yes. It did. I talked it out of it. Anyway, just like that, bit by bit chipping away Oliver's resolve before I ended up outright gagging on his cock."

"Was this also your idea? Deep-throating I mean."

"What do you think? I tried to emulate porn after all. Oliver's only idea was that we shouldn't be doing this or that. At least at the start, before he sort of got used to it. ... Oh, I remember now! After several times of watching him taking a shower he got hard. I, of course, said that he should be washing himself while facing me the whole time, so it wasn't exactly easy to hide. So I asked him to wank. He refused. Next shower he wasn't getting hard and said smirking that he made sure that he won't. I didn't even understand why at first - of course he made sure to wank beforehand. But what do you know? Older girls didn't shy away from sharing their wisdom and taught me things. So I started to talk about sex as he was showering. I'm sure I was saying something ridiculous, but it did have an effect. So I kept nagging him on to finally show me how he wanks. He didn't budge until I threatened to go and tattle on him. I didn't want to threaten because I wanted to establish good report."

"Establish report? Who uses such phrases at that age?"

"Well, maybe I didn't think these words exactly. But all my blackmaily things came from a book I read. Several of them in fact. Anyway, that's why I did it as a last resort - carrot should be always before the stick. So he did cave in. I don't think I was as excited when I was about to lose my virginity years later as I was watching for the first time Oliver masturbate. By that point I already have seen a lot more in porn of course, but watching it right in front of you is... Well, you get it... You know, one time you almost caught us. End of my fourth year, so yours third. He was horny, by that point he didn't resent me for that, at least as far as I know, and just enjoyed it, so he got sloppy and forgot to put the usual perimeter-alerting charm, you must've stayed flying longer than others. So as Oliver was pulling his cumsock on we heard as -"

"Ehm... His what?"

Katie blushed. "Sorry, I meant to say as I was blowing him."

"I think I've heard something about a cumsock?" Harry said with a grin.

Katie sighed. "Ah, what the hell... I liked to refer to myself as his cumsock as we were alone in his last year. Merlin, how he hated that word. That made me just like and use it more." Harry shook his head. "Yes-yes, I know how it sounds. I am who I am."

"I said nothing."

"I saw that judgmental look in your eyes."

"You're imagining things. So pulling his cumsock on meant to get a bj from you?"

"Something like that. Pulling it on, fucking it, wetting it, using it."

"Should I also use it?"

"You already do."

"No, I meant the word. Should I call you that too?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't mind or you want me to?" Harry rubbed Katie's reddened cheek with his knuckle. "As you described all that you didn't even bat an eye, and now you're blushing... I like seeing my cumsock blushing." Katie's face reddened even more. "Merlin, you really like be called that."

She nodded meekly. "And everything that it entails."

"You mean that -"

"You're not a moron, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Harry kept quite for a minute. "I knew you are slutty and liked you for it, but I didn't think you're like that to such extend. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We weren't long together and it's embarrassing."

"If not for the story about Oliver, you would've kept mum about this for a while, right?"

She shrugged. "It's not exactly easy to admit."

"So it's sub-dom thing? Or I'm understanding it wrong?"

"You're not."

Katie cuddled more up to him and they remained silent for several minutes.

"To what extend may I use my cumsock?"

Katie blushed. "It's yours. So on your discretion."

"Well, I got that from the word itself, but still there must be some limits you wouldn't want me to step over, right?"

"This question makes me a bit worried."

"That's exactly why I'm asking for the boundaries."

"Ehm... And you think you might step over mine?"

"You surely know this better than I."

"Something made you ask for the limits."

"Common sense."

"Oh, come on, Harry."

"Example - I visit my cousin. I take you with me. May I let him use my cumsock?"

Katie stared at him with wide eyes. "You want me to... To -"

"The cumsock is mine, so why can't I lend it to my cousin for a little bit of fun? He might not have a girlfriend now..."

"Okay, I get it. I need to think of the limits before saying it's all on you. But say, do you really want me to fuck your cousin?"

"I was talking more about a blowjob. But no, not him in particular. I don't even know where he lives now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. This was just an example."

"But there's somebody else who you want me to give head to?"

"Mmm... Maybe? How about this, instead of you setting the limits, I can ask, and you then answer fo-"

"No... I don't want to be asked. That's the point of being a cumsock. As you've said, it's yours, you may use it however you want."

"I've seen your reaction about my cousin."

"That's because after your previous descriptions of him I don't really want to even meet him, much less touch. But if there's a decent wizard... Well, muggle too, I wouldn't mind. And if you want me to blow him, or to fuck me with him together - sure, I'm your cumsock."

"Slutty cumsock. Already wants two cocks in her..."

"It's you who brought the subject. I'm perfectly okay with yours alone. The point of being your cumsock is that you make decisions. The only thing that comes to mind now is is pain, for my limits I mean, so no spanking or choking... Nothing like that."

"What about face-fucking then?"

"No, I mean not to do it with hands. As you very well know I don't mind to choke on a cock a bit."

"Got it."

"I may be a cumsock, but I'm made of delicate material and need to be handled with care."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # a week later

"Say, the thing with being my cumsock, is this your most... I don't even want to say embarrassing, but... Is there something even more hidden that you don't want to tell me? You don't even have to tell me WHAT if there is, just IF there is."

"Mmm... I don't think there's more."

"Damn."

"What? Isn't that enough? Am I not kinky enough for you?"

"No... It's not about that. Now that I know this about you, I feel guilty not sharing mine. Secrets or whatever you want to call them. Especially after you told me about Oliver."

"Huh? Do tell."

"That's the point, I don't think I want to tell, but now that you entrusted me with yours, it has been bugging me."

"I'm curious now. Come on, tell me you dirty little thoughts about dirty things that make you cock want to come out and play."

"Some other time."

"Is it that embarrassing?"

"It's not embarrassing at all. It's just different."

"We pretty much already established that you want to watch somebody to fuck my face."

"We haven't established anything. And besides, what that has to do with it?"

"I dunno. I'm fishing here. I'm not judgmental. You can tell me."

"I will, but some other time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # a month later

It became routine that Katie was bombarding him with guesses about his "hidden fetish" - that's how she decided to call it. Which lately were becoming more and more ridiculous. Harry agreed that he wouldn't deny it if she guesses correctly with a specific enough wording.

"Eating an ice-cream made of my pee?" asked Katie.

"God, no."

"The reverse? Me eat-"

"No."

"You know what's my fear is?"

"What?"

"That maybe I'm mistaken and I can't read your face, and you already with straight face said "no" to me and I didn't catch it."

"I didn't lie, I promised."

"That's why a question about pee ice-cream..."

"Yes, I get it. And stop with the pee already! Pee-this, pee-that... How one even gets so many ideas about it?!" She shrugged. "It has nothing to do with pee! Alright? Completely none-pee-related."

Katie grinned. "Noted. What about..."

Harry looked at her annoyed. "Don't you dare to say what you're about to."

"What?" she said innocently.

"Now that you've exhausted pee-theme, I get what comes next. Not THAT-related too."

"You yourself admitted that some people find it disgusting."

"Yes, it was a good plan to question me while I was drunk... Very honorable thing to do."

"It was my Slytherin side coming out. Sometimes I can't help it. In my defence I also wasn't sober."

"Why don't you leave it be until I'm ready? I said that I'm going to tell you at some point."

"Not knowing bugs me. And it's fun game to guess. I think I'm going to buy some books about fetishes and just go through them. Cause I'm almost out of ideas."

"Go ahead. But that won't help you."

"Why?"

"I've said again and again - it's not a fetish."

"But it makes your dick hard!" Harry nodded. "Then it's fetish."

Harry sighed. "Sure... Go buy those books. But I'm telling you - it won't be there."

"Is it super-mega rare fetish?"

"It is NOT a fetish!"

"Want to wear my bra or panties?"

"Here we go again... No, I don't. And you asked this already."

"It's not a combination?"

"Combination?"

"You said no to wanking in public and no to waring my underwear. So is it something like wanking in public while wearing my undies? Cause there's no way I'm going to guess something like that."

"No. It's not a combination."

"Mmm... Cum on soles of my feet as I sleep?"

"No. Where do you even get such ideas?"

She shrugged. "They just pop into my mind. Another argument against free will - I can't even control what pops into my own head."

"Yes. That I learned long ago."

"That there's no free will?"

"That you get weird and wild stuff popping into your head."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 2 weeks later

"This Saturday Oliver is going to pay us a visit."

Katie froze. "Wood?"

"Yep."

"But-but... What for?"

"For dinner."

"A-and that's it?"

"We'll see," Harry said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a smart witch. You can guess."

Katie blushed. "And he agreed?"

"Yep."

"And you don't mind?"

"I arranged it, right? Why wouldn't I let my cumsock enjoy herself?"

"Are you sure that he agreed to THAT? I mean, maybe he -"

Harry pulled out a photo from his back pocket and showed it to her. "I showed him this to convince him to come."

Katie snatched the photo of her naked body in a compromising position. "You don't go around showing pictures of me naked to people!" she said angrily.

"Huh? It's Oliver. I didn't show it to anybody else."

"You could've asked me first!"

Harry squinted. "I think I can show depictions of my cumsock to anybody I please." Katie's cheeks reddened and she nodded meekly, returning him the photo. "Besides, it's not like he hasn't seen you naked."

"He hasn't!" Harry frowned. "One doesn't have to be naked for a BJ, right?"

"I haven't even thought about it... So in three years he never -"

"Harry, there wasn't much to see back then. Maybe some at Oliver's last year, but he still hadn't."

"But you said that most of blowjobs were in the changing rooms and showers."

"Yep. I still had at least some of my clothes on."

"Sorry. I didn't think about it."

"Okay-okay... Forget it. So, did he like the photo?"

"He agreed to come, right?"

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this."

"We are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 2 days later

"Excited to see your first crush?" asked Harry.

"He wasn't my first crush. No, better to say he never was my crush."

"Sorry? You gobbled his cock on a weekly basis."

Katie grinned. "More like I had a crush on his cock. I never thought much of him as a person. At least at first. He seemed to have changed his views over the years - respected me for my Quidditch abilities and overall - I did command him around when we were alone after all. Still the first interaction soured my opinion of him."

"Maybe you don't want to see him? I can call it off. I'm asking Katie and not my cumsock."

"No, I really don't mind. Even look forward to it somewhat. Just wanted to convey that I had no crush on him."

"I always held him in such high regard. That he was fair and all."

"Well, yes. You were a boy. Not just that, but Harry Potter. Of course he was" - she made air-quotes - "fair to you. I wanted to hex him as I learned that you, a first-year, had gotten a position while I didn't get even to try for one."

"That prick!" said Harry grinning.

"It wasn't as funny to me. I wanted to hex you too by the way. But in his defence he just became a captain and was surely nervous about it, wanted to prove himself at that position. Not to forget that it were his parents and the environment that made him think of girls as less capable. At some point, maybe at my third of fourth year, he even apologized for dismissing me without giving me a chance to prove myself. I even thought of letting him off the hook after that, but by that point it was sort of a routine and it's not like he didn't enjoy himself."

"If you disliked him so much back then, why did you continue? I mean getting blowjobs isn't much of a punishment for him, right? Especially since you know he liked them. You got what you wanted and -"

"Do you think I had other options beside Oliver? I was able to be so brazen only with him. Now that I think about it, I certainly could've found somebody in my grade or above for that. I mean, after all I didn't have problems with it after he graduated. Hell, I bet you wouldn't have said no to it too."

"I didn't think about girls until the fourth year to be honest."

"Oh, who are you bs-ing? You didn't start wanking until the fourth year? Give me a break. Besides, your fourth was right after Oliver left and I sought his replacement."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Maybe not then, but when you became a captain in your sixth year, I totally imagined you assuming Oliver's extra-Quidditchial duties and some others too. He never fulfilled his promise to fuck me after all. You know the drill - Bell, you missed 3 shots today! You'll have to be punished. - Oh, yes, mister-Harry-Potter-captain-sir, I'll be ready to spread my legs at your place of choice. Right here's alright?"

"You've never said that you had hots for me back then."

"Well, not only for you... More like your authority. I'm cumsock, right? But it wasn't you in particular. You didn't wank thinking always about one girl at that time, right? So was I. Let's be honest, fantasies are often go beyond what somebody wants to realize in real life. Like I imagined not just you, but the whole team fucking me. Not the girls though. But everybody else, sometimes together. As I fucked up on the game, or the other way around - as a celebration of a win everybody got a go at me in the changing rooms."

"You dirty little cumsock!" Katie grinned. "Oh, came out a bit wrong. Better to say that you're naughty little cumsock."

"One thing. Don't call me your cumsock when Oliver comes, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just don't. Act like I'm one, but don't say the word."

"Okay. But what if he calls you that?"

Katie snorted. "Not a chance. I've never heard him say the word. It was always me who refereed to myself like that."

"You think it might bring memories and he won't get hard?"

"Nah... I just want that it stays between us. I'm your cumsock now and nobody should know about it."

"Say, I never even asked, why cumsock?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno... You might've chosen some other word like slut or something."

"Ah... Well, it's not like I was choosing it. It was more like it came to me. At first as I heard the term and what it meant I was disgusted. But then I realised that to Oliver I was the same thing. Not really, of course, but from some crude perspective. Some boys wanked into their cumsock, Oliver" - she made air-quotes - "wanked into me. One time as I was touching myself those ideas crossed my mind and I came with that thought."

"I don't think I ever came in a sock in my life."

"Until you met me." Katie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Does Katie and Cumsock have different opinions about Oliver's visit?"

"Harry, I'm both of them, it's not like I have two personalities or something."

"But you want for him to come?"

"Hell, it was your idea, I didn't as much as ask you, right? After all, you may put your cumsock on whoever's cock you want."

"This isn't an answer."

"Maybe I expressed me not as clearly - I like that you want me to blow or fuck Oliver. If you don't like it - it won't be as fun. I like that you want it irrespective of the things I want. You want your cumsock to fulfill its main duty - to be used and filled with cum by you, your friend, acquaintance, or whoever else."

"So maybe I should've chosen somebody else? Especially for the first time?"

"Harry, honey, I don't want to be asked who you choose or if you choose anybody at all. You're in charge of that. To be honest I didn't even think of that before you brought the idea in the form of your cousin. Him I don't want to have anything to do with. Otherwise it's your choice. I won't be too keen on you deciding to bring somebody twice my age, but I trust you won't do that. Anyway, if I had a say in your first choice - I don't think Oliver is a bad one, after all I'm more than familiar with his equipment."


End file.
